Hirosaga
by xXGoth-NejiXx
Summary: The introduction of Fujisaki Hiroshi when Naruto and Neji meet her and the relationship that forms. OCxNeji


Introduce Hiroshi 日向　ネジ,

This is an OC comic…if you don't like it…read it anyway :D

Gaara and Naruto stood facing Sasori with looks of horror on their faces.

"How?! How did you manage it?!"

Sasori smiled.

"With my secret weapon."

The air swirled up, and a kunoichi appeared from nothingness.

Fujisaki Hiroshi.

"_Its her." _he whispered.

Gaara remembered.

"I know who you are…" he said to her.

"But she doesn't." said Sasori.

Hiroshi stared with black, eternally empty eyes, into Gaara's own.

"She is completely under my control, and she has amnesia.

'WHAT?! NO WAY!' Naruto cried out angrily. Could it be…

"Like Sasuke-kun…"

He felt something boiling up inside him, but reserved it.

"Yes way." Sasori mused.

"She has been like this for a year." Hiroshi stood as straight as a statue.

Naruto clenched his fist.

"In that case…I have a new promise…." He whispered, blood trailing from his mouth.

"I vow to set her FREE!" he yelled.

"Attack." Sasori ordered softly.

Hiroshi's facial expression changed into one of unknown contempt, one of bloodlust.

She grinned evilly, raising her right hand up to her shoulder. Long blades slid out from her knuckles. She swiped, and Naruto blocked it with a kunai. He then struck her, and she fell to the floor.

"Naruto! Sasori isn't real!"

Naruto stared at Gaara like he was an idiot.

"Uhm…Gaara…" he said, sweatdropping.

"He's just an illusion!" Naruto raised his hand to cover his face.

"Oh jeez…"

Sasori looked with a rare expression.

"He...knows-" A pause. "Oh well." He said, smiling to the darkness.

"Demo, Hiro-san is real! We just have to fight." Gaara cried.

"Did you just call her…"

"No-" Gaara started, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

'Y-You knew her!" he cried out.

"……So?! What does it matter?! What difference does it make?!"

Naruto turned and walked the other way, so as to not let them see the emotion on his face. He disappeared into the darkness of the Akatsuki base.

Gaara's hands shook. A voice came back to him. Naruto's voice.

"If you knew her….it just makes rescuing her all the more important.

"I couldn't rescue Sasuke…I couldn't even keep you safe, when you had died."

A flashback came to both of them, Naruto mourning Gaaras death.

"He was the Kazekage, damnit! He had just become the Kazekage! Do you have any idea the burden he had to carry?!" he sobbed angrily. "I couldn't save Sasuke…I couldn't save Gaara…I trained so hard for 3 years…and nothings changed…"

Hiroshi's eyes closed, awaiting her next order.

Naruto came back, fully pumped. "Ok, Gaara! Let's go! I won't let it happen again! How do we fight her?" he said, grinning.

'That's the thing….We don't have to."

Naruto blinked. "Eh?"

Hiroshi "……"

"I [conveniently] have a draught that can revive a person's memories. Why? Simply because the author was too lazy to think of a fight scene."

He brought the draught up to Hiroshi's face. Her eyes widened slightly, but her basic expression remained the same.

Slowly her hand took the draught, and cautiously brought it to her lips. She took a sip. Her eyes suddenly filled with color, a brilliant shade of violet. Her hair flew up, billowing and swirling gracefully, independent of her. Gaara and Naruto looked amazed, then she sighed and fell to the floor, her hair following. Naruto raced up and caught her.

"Uhn..." She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at Naruto.

"Where-" she cut off. Her hair colors, white-silver and a streak of black suddenly inverted, the streak becoming white-silver, and vice versa. Her left eye suddenly change to a glowing amber color. "Am I?!" When she spoke, her voice was stronger, and more demanding, it sounded like multiple voices, completely different from her other one.

Her hand found the deep scratch on her Suna headband. "Damnit…" she said angrily.

She turned to Naruto. "You-lesser being! Where-" Naruto shook with fear. He found himself wanting to obey the voice.

And she was herself again. "Hey" She said sweetly, faking a smile to Naruto, but more happier than she was before. 'Gahhh!!!!" Naruto cried out.

"Fujisaki-san…do you remember anything about your past?" Gaara asked. She suddenly stiffened, as several residual memories came back to her.

A boy, his arms and neck fully bandaged, he wore a shirt that bore the Sand symbol. His hair was like Gaaras, except at the back it was long, tied up behind him. He looked at her sweetly.

Then herself…she was sobbing angrily, over a body, it was the boy that was in love with her.

Sasori… "I can take the pain away...if you come with me..." And so she did.

"Don't kill me!" A man cried, before she tore his throat out.

END FLASHBACK

She stood shocked, her entire body shaking. She shuddered.

"KILL THEM NOW." Sasori said evilly.

A long pause.

"No." she whispered.

'I thought as much...but you should know, that if you dispose of them, I will bring back the one you lost.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together, even when we are apart." The boy had whispered, smiling.

She stood silently.

"Don't listen to him- he's lying!" Gaara cried,

Her eyes were emotionless. "You...Your Sabaku no Gaara… I remember you…"

Sasori looked almost afraid. "Would you really risk it?" he asked, using his seductive eyes on her.

She nearly gave in, but she turned and walked from the Akatsuki base, with Naruto and Gaara following behind.

"She'll be back…"

**PART 2**

She stood in the Godaime Hokage's office, being questioned.

"I remember now…Its mainly coming back not what I did in Akatsuki, not yet…but one day. More like things I used to know.

People are slowly coming back to me, bit by bit.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Enter." called Tsunade.

An adolescent came in, with long brown hair and blank lavender eyes.

Once she looked closer she discovered he was male.

'This is Hyuga Neji. 'she said.

Hiroshi stared.

'Hyuga Neji?' His gaze turned towards her. He gasped, feeling his cheeks go red.

She held her hand out to him, but he did not take it.

"Hyuga-san's superior Byakugan will be able to see into your clouded past… if you allow him."

"I will permit." She said, wondering what he could be about to uncover.

Neji's hand formed a sign, and rose to his mouth.

"Stand close to me.' He said. She obliged.

'Byakugan!' His eyes formed almost pupils, and veins popped up around his eyes.

30 seconds later he cried out.

'Hyuga-san! What is it? Are you okay?! Hey!'

His hand flung up to his mouth, his eyes wide and frightened.

"I-I feel-!" he cried, before falling to his knees.

He vomited on the floor in front of him.

"Hyuga-san!' Hiroshi cried, trying to keep the disgust and terror from her voice.

She put her hand out to him, and he glanced up. He took it, and stood up.

"I….apologize.' he said, blushing profusely.

Suddenly her left eye changed from violet to amber again. Her hair colors changed.

"It doesn't matter..Neji…" this alter ego said.

"You know...I hope…we can become really good friends…" she said flirtaciously.

"Wh-Who are you?' he cried in disbelief.

"Im Yoru. Neji…." The voice echoes in his virgin mind.

"Hyuga-san! What are you staring at?" Hiroshi cried.

Her violet eyes pierced his. 'Uhn!!" he cried, and began stuttering.

She gripped his shoulder firmly.

"Shan'narou…." She growled, releasing to crack her knuckles.

Tsunade returned to the room. "Please leave. I wish to speak to Neji...alone."

Her face saddened.

"Yes, Hokage-sama.' Neji noted her expression. She turned, and went toward the door.

"Actually Hokage-sama…' Hiroshi stopped dead in her tracks.

"I would prefer it if she stayed."

"Neji….Arigatou…." she whispered, smiling.

She turned to him, who turned to conceal his face.

"You will leave now.' Tsunade said firmly.

Hiro realized there was no point him getting in trouble.

"Hyuga-san, it doesn't matter...'

'No its not- you deserve to know your own memories.

'Godaime-sama let her stay or I will not te-'Her eyes widened.

"I don't need your help Hyuga!' she cried."Yoru, wait!" he cried. She stopped. "What? My name is Hiroshi.' she said. Neji frowned."You said-" Hiroshi shook her head, and then turned, running from the building.

Neji stared at the door. "….."

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do, usuratonkachi.'

He gasped.

"Damnit…."

**PART 3**

"Damnit…." Neji said to himself, standing outside of Hiroshi's apartment.

He paused, before knocking on the door. He was soaking wet, from the rain outside.

He looked at her shabby apartment, and he wondered if she had been robbed.

"Wait…that's what commoners houses look like…" he said to himself, thinking of his manor.

KNOCK KNOCK

He mentally demanded to control himself, but all of the 20 minutes he had spent outside the door telling himself that disappeared when the door opened, and Hiroshi appeared in nothing but a towel, her body still wet from the shower.

He nearly fainted on the spot. "Te-I…Sh…So…" he stammered, blushing.

~NEJI INNER MIND THEATRE~

Sa! Ikusei! Sei no!

"Use Byakugan!' said the evil devilish side of him. "You can look at her…"

"No, don't do it! Don't give in!' said the good angelic side of him.

~END~

Neji stared blankly at her.

'Hyuga-san?'

Suddenly his eye moved away from the actual body and to the scars that covered the majority.

Approximately 10 scars slid across her right arm, and over to her chest.

"What happened to you?'

He knew why she wore so many bandages now.

Katakana had been carved into her neck and legs.

"Loveless? Why Loveless?"

She turned.

"I..."

"Who did this to you?" She didn't answer. She motioned for him to come inside.

"What are all these markings? Their terrible..." he cried, his voice faltering.

He felt compassion for the kunoichi.

Even emotion…

"Neji-chan…" came that flirtatious voice. His eyes met hers, and noted the color change.

He suddenly felt arms wrapping around him

He realized what was happening, and closed his eyes.

CRACK

He felt a fist collide with his face. He landed hard on his knees.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" came Hiroshi's angry voice.

He wiped blood from his mouth. This girl was strong.

"You-you k…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Hiroshi looked shocked. She knew what he was trying to say.

"I-what?!' Neji looked up at her.

"I promise! You did!'

She held out her hand to him again.

"Hyuga-san…" He took her hand once more, and stood up. Their eyes interlocked temporarily, before Hiroshi tore her gaze away. "Call me Neji." She nodded. "Im Hiro." Neji blinked.

"'Isn't…your name…Yoru?" Hiro blinked.

"No…my name is Hiroshi…who is Yoru? That's the second time you've called me that.'

'It's the second time you've introduced yourself as that.'

"What are you talking about?'

'Never mind…" Neji said, frowning.

"Now tell me….why did you come here?'

"To apologize…"

**PART 4**

1 month later~~

+++*Night time scene of a waterfall, and a forest, and a wolf.*

½ an hour earlier, at Hyuga Household.

Neji stood before Hizashi Hyuga, his uncle and leader of the Hyuga clan.

"I can't stop them…Would you prefer me to have the feelings but look the other way?"

Hizashi towered over Neji.

'Yes, you will choose the bride we picked out for you," Neji looked towards the ground, displaying inferiority.

"And, I forbid you to see Fujisaki Hiroshi ever again." He raised his head, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"Curse the fate of the forsaken Hyuga clan." He whispered.

"BLASPHEMY!" Hizashi growled, and activated the mind melt technique.

Neji collapsed the floor, screaming and clutching his head.

'Leave now. I will not tolerate this a second time."

Hinata ran into the room. "Father- how could you?!" she cried, running over to her cousin.

Hizashi stalked from the room, but stopped and turned.

"Never forget your place again." He said, and left.

The Hyuga wept angrily, remembering what his late father had.

Present time.

He had run from Hyuga Household.

+++INSERT THE SCENE HERE.

Neji swam around the waterfall...

Hiro had innocently come out to enjoy it, when she noticed a figure at its base.

She wandered forward.

"Hyu-"she started, before Yoru took over, smiling evilly.

Neji looked forward, a girl emerged from the darkness-it was Hiro.

As she came up to him, smiling at him with her mismatched eyes and her black and silver hair that floated independently, wrapping her arms around him, and pressing her breasts against him, anyone would of noticed that it was not Hiroshi but

Yoru. But not Neji.

Yoru, upon realizing Neji was in love with Hiro, and not her, had decided to pose as her, and get Neji to herself.

She smiled a sweet, seductive smile, and wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"Hiro-chan…"

"I love you…"

**PART 5**

Hiroshi slept in her warm comfortable bed, nothing like her actual one, which had been burnt to charcoal along with the rest of her house. The blonde Kyubi vessel had offered Hiro a place to stay, i.e. his place, and she accepted, reluctantly.

'Hiro-chaaaaannnnnn!!!!!" came a cheerful annoying voice. Her eyes snapped awake, before half closing again.

"Guess who's coming to Konoha? Gaara!! He'll be here later tonight, and hell be stayi-"

He didn't finish his sentence, because Hiroshi had wound up her fist, swung and punched him, he had gone flying out the window. Hiroshi glared angrily.

She was the evil overlord of darkness when woken up.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Naruto jumped up and down on his bed, holding a can of coke. He was hyper.

Hiroshi sat on her bed, reading peacefully.

Suddenly

KNOCK KNOCK

"Its Gaara!" Naruto yelled happily, racing towards the door. Hiroshi stood up and followed. But in his rush, the coke had gone flying from his hand.

CLUNK

He stopped in his tracks, shaking. He slowly turned around. Hiroshi was drenched.

His hands rose up. "U-Uhm…" Her violet eyes flashed dangerously. She turned to him robotically.

"Eep."

"USURATONKACHI!!!"

He flew through the wall, and landed at Gaaras feet.

Gaara inclined his head towards him. "Naruto. Evening."

He jumped up. "Gaara! Come in!" he said, grinning plastically.

Gaara entered the house. He heard a slight thud upstairs. "Is someone else here?' he asked.

'Just a friend.' Naruto said.

Naruto entered the kitchen. Gaara followed suit.

'The village wouldn't have offered me a hotel if I wasn't Kazekage, that's why I wanted to stay here.' Gaara said.

"Yeh, its cool! I have to take the garbage out, you go get acquainted.

"Yeh….what fun.' He answered sarcastically.

The blonde went outside, and put the garbage in the bin, when he sensed something (MY SPIDER SENSE IS TINGLING :B) He turned.

"Eh?" Upon realizing who the figure in the bush was, he gasped.

'Neji!' Neji stood on a crooked angle, wearing a vacant expression. He was extremely skinny, his eyes had black rings around them, and he bore several serious wounds to his chest, and limbs, along with many other cuts and abrasions.

Naruto choked on his voice for a second.

'Wh-What happened to you, Neji?'

"K-Kicked out...of ….Hyuga…household.' Naruto blinked.

'My home =.=.'

Narutos eyes flashed a demonic red could feel anger boiling up inside him, like he hadn't felt since he had first found Hiroshi. How could someone abandon their own family?

"I'll kill the bastards." Neji collapsed beside him. Naruto looked down at him. His torn blood-stained shirt hung off him like rags, and he could see the Hyugas wounded stomach rising and falling. His expression softened, and he lifted him up and placed his stick-like arm around his shoulder to support him. Naruto felt his body shaking.

"Neji…what have they done to you…"

They turned, and began going back to his house. Neji collapsed again, and they had to sit down on a bench. "We'll just rest here until you get enough strength to go back to the house.

His arm remained around Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, and thought about what he was going to say to the Hyuga clan.

As they rested, Naruto listened to Nejis heartbeat. It slowly became faster, and the shaking became more severe. He must have trouble breathing…he thought angrily. Ill beat them to a pulp…

He turned to the adolescent, and his expression softened. Tears ran down Nejis face, and he uttered a single word.

'H-Hiro-ch-chan….' He sobbed, before passing out.

Naruto felt a connection towards him. He drew him into a hug while no one was looking, and placed him down on the bench, waiting until he woke up to ask why he was exiled.

MEANWHILE

Gaara trudged up the steps to the second floor.

'It would be polite to introduce myself to any guests in Naruto-kun's house.' He said to himself.

He reached the top. The door was slightly open, so he pushed on it.

'Hello, Im Ga-"

"AAAIIIEEE!!!" a girl screamed, twisting around to face the other way.

'Gomen!' he cried blushing and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. He slid to the floor, and covered his nose, trying to stem the flow of blood running from it. 'Th-That was Hiro-chan…" he whispered. 'She was topless. I SAW her topless. Ohmygod! " he cried, before jumping up and running down the steps.

'Th-That was Gaara…' she whispered, standing still with shock.

1 MINUTE BEFORE.

A scream came from the house. Neji jumped up from his unconsciousness. 'Hiroshi!'

"Owwww…my ears.' Naruto complained.' How did you know it was her? =.='

"You have to save her!' he cried.

"She's fine.'

'Why would she scream?'

"Trust me, she's fine.'

'How do you know?'

'Dude, she's a schizo. Sometimes she screams for no reason." He said. Neji didn't know what that meant.

Narutos mind wandered back to when he would be sneaking ramen past her when she was reading, and her suddenly screaming; and he would drop his ramen and faint. He laughed, but returned to reality,

He saw tear drops fall to the ground, and he glanced over at Neji, who was wiping his eyes with his arm.

"Neji….could you tell me…Why were you banished?' Naruto asked carefully.

Neji sighed, and looked up sadly at Naruto.

"It was…Hiro-chan…I was…" he started before fainting. Naruto felt a twang of anger. Could it possibly be her fault this happened? Naruto lifted the unconscious bishonen over his shoulder, and headed off to the house.

He placed Neji on the couch.

'You rest, Neji-sama.'

He turned. Gaara was sitting in the corner, tracing a circle on the ground with his finger and muttering to himself.

He caught a couple of words such as pervert, disgusting, baka, Hiro and some others. He raised his eyebrow.

"Gaara?'

Hiroshi came down the stars, wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. Her hair flowed gracefully around her.

She walked happily over to Gaara, who noticed her, and looked away, blushing. She held her hand to him, and he considered, then took it.

"Come on, lets go make some dinner." She said. He blushed a bit more.

As they walked towards the kitchen they passed the lounge room. Hiro stopped and looked at the figure lying on the lounge. His shirt had been removed to reveal numerous cuts and bruises. "Hey-that's Neji-kun…Whats he doing here?' she enquired.

"Who did this to him?' She said to Naruto. He turned. "Because…', his eyes turned red. "Because….of you….Hiroshi."

She looked down. Gaaras annoyed expression softened. Suddenly she burst out laughing. "Hehehe, your so funny sometimes, Naruto-kun. Gaara turned away. 'Damnit...she's so cute when she laughs.' He thought to himself. He went to sit down again.

"Besides,' said Hiro, 'I don't even talk to Neji-kun that-' she broke off. 'NO! DON'T TELL ME SHES STILL-'Gaara.

"Who the hell did this to my Neji?!' Yoru yelled. 'TELL ME!' 'I've never seen Yoru this angry before!' Naruto cried. 'Crap!'

Gaara looked upset. "Gaara…" whispered Naruto, who always had a soft spot for people who could cry. "Stay where you are, Gaara, or she WILL kill you.'

"Its just…Hiro and I…we worked so hard to-" He broke off, and began to move towards the door. "Gaara!'

Yoru ran forward, then stopped. She turned. "Hey Naruto, do you want me to bandage Neji?' Hiro asked happily.

"Ok…."

RANDOM GAARA POV

I had nearly left the room when I heard her voice. I felt so choked up, I just kept walking. "Hey Gaara, could you please-' she said. I turned automatically. Crap- She could see me. I nearly died at her expression….She had seen the hurt…and the pain. But the worse thing is...is that she saw the tears fall down my cheeks before I could do anything to stop them.

She swallowed. "Gaara?!'

END

Naruto walked past. He spoke back to Gaara.

'Don't you **DARE** tell her.'

He left the room.

**PART 6**

"Gaara-san? What's wrong?" He flushed.

"I…uhm…" Poor Gaara-kun…he must be really upset or something…Hiroshi thought. She stood parallel to him.

"Had something in my eye." He laughed nervously, fidgeting and shuffling.

RANDOM NEJI POV

'Wh….Where…am I?' I said aloud. I appeared to be in some kind of domestic household. Where was my shirt?!

This...wasn't good. I flushed. But then, it all came back to me. Everything that had happened in the past week. And… the past hour. With Naruto-kun. And I…I…he made me cry. Damn him.

And who is that in front of me? I stared at the grey blur, until it became visible.

I nearly fell off the lounge. "Hiro-chan?!' I cried, flushing red. What next?

"You might not like it, senpai, but I have to stop the bleeding, and bandage you.' Hiro said to me, in that angelic voice of hers. I hadn't heard one like it. I remembered…a week ago…at that waterfall…but I couldn't think about that now.

I didn't answer. She just smiled, and left the room, soon returning with a first aid box.

As she was healing me, I found 2 words running through my head repeatedly…KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME

MEANWHILE

Gaara entered Naruto's room. "Why don't you want me to tell her?" he asked, somewhat angrily.

'Because its none of your business!' Naruto snapped back. Gaara stared at him, hoping his black ringed eyes would maybe disconcert him…but no. He glared back, just as annoyed.

"Fine.' Gaara said, and left the room. He looked across the lounge room, and at the other end was Neji and Hiro, they were both laughing happily, and they were both covered in the bandages, and wearing funny looking glasses on top their heads. She has to know… he thought. He would try to be noble.

Gaara turned and went back to Narutos room. He was angrier this time. "Listen- she has to know- for her own sake. She will suffer without this knowledge!'

"No you can't!' he growled.

'Why not?!' Gaara growled back. He paused, thinking about why he would do this. He knew what it was like…before her amnesia. But it wouldn't be like that now...It couldn't. But he still couldn't help but…

"It will tear her apart!' The blonde yelled, clenching his fist. He could feel that built up anger leaking out.

"How is she ever suppose to have a relationship-'

'One with you, you mean!' Gaara turned away from him. An awkward silence passed.

When he turned back, Naruto took a step backwards. "Are-are you-' He looked really hurt.

"Go outside and look at them. Then tell me what your decision is."

Naruto walked up to the door, and put his ear to it. His eyes widened, and after a pause, he opened it

He looked out at them, who were still laughing. He felt all anger evaporate. He had never seen Hiro OR Neji this happy before.

Gaara joined him. 'Do you understand what Im trying to say?'

Naruto gave a small smile.

"Tell her…if you must."

Suddenly Hiro yawned quite loudly. "Ok, Im going to bed now. Goodnight.'

At 3:00 a.m.

Gaara sat out on top of the roof, stretching.

"God, it sucks not being able to sleep.' He looked down, the wind blowing at his back. He heard a crack and turned, nearly losing his balance. As he looked down at the ground, he saw a figure walking towards the forest.

As he looked closer, he let out a gasp. "Hiro…'

Her hair flowed around her wildly, and her nightdress out behind her.

He appeared in a second directly behind her. She gasped.

"Its dangerous being out so late….

Yoru.' She turned, slowly.

Her amber eye flashed dangerously.

"Gaara…" He straightened up slightly.

"She has to know about you." Yoru clenched her fists angrily, and spoke in a loud, restrained voice.

"No, I can't!' Gaara felt his hopes fall. Yoru was an alter ego. Who knew the way they thought?

He took a deep breath, preparing for a long and difficult explanation.

"Why not?" He said.

"…Neji….Neji-kun is in love with Hiro. '

"And you want to steal her love away from her, all for yourself?' Gaara asked calmly.

"No…Hiro doesn't love him…But if he knew I existed…he would never look at me the way he does at Hiro."

Gaara's heart softened a little.

"C-"

If he knew…that I existed…I…would never be with him." Gaara felt his cheeks flush slightly. This emotion known as love, was difficult for him.

"You have to try things for yourself sometimes. It might be difficult..but it could turn out the way you want it.'

Yoru went silent. "Maybe…maybe your right."

"Let me tell her…please." Yorus mood changed.

"A minute ago, I would ask you why, and you would answer: How could she ever have a relationship with Neji? Now you can't lie, and I don't need to ask you why because I already know. Your in love with her."

Gaara blushed deeply. "U-Usotsuki!" he stuttered.

Her mismatched eyes glinted. "Gaara-sama. You know Im an empath…I read emotions. Duh. I know what your thinking. But…Why Hiro…I wonder?"

He flicked his head away from her angrily.

"I fell in love with her eyes…." He whispered.

"Still going to tell her?" Yoru asked in her light and dark voice. He turned back to her.

"Yes."

"Good luck…Gaa-sama."

Yorus eyes closed, and when they reopened, they were both a surreal shade of brilliant purple.

"G-Gaara? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Hiro asked emotionlessly.

"Uh…uhmm…" He didn't know how to say it.

"Gaara…nan dasuka? Is whatever you have to tell me have anything to do with why you were crying earlier?" She asked, indignantly. Gaara gasped, mentally kicking himself. What is this? The something-in-my-eye trick doesn't fool females?

He swallowed.

"I think you really need to know this"

She leant towards him, a smile twitching on the corner of her lips.

"Yes?' Oh-she thinks it's that…Im sorry...Hiro-chan…Im not ready to tell you that yet…

"I think there is…another you…in your body."

**PART 7**

RANDOM GAARA POV

I didn't want to tell her like this…

The expression on her face was like…I could practically hear her heart shattering.

Her beautiful eyes widened.

Her beautiful voice was choked up.

"A-Are you saying Im…s-schizophrenic?"

Her eyes filled with tears, I could feel my heart tearing apart.

I spoke in a emotionless voice. It was bad, but it could make her feel even worse, if she heard the emotions in my voice. I hate emotions. I HATE THEM!

…I wouldn't even have them if it wasn't for her…

..Damnit…

END

RANDOM GAARA POV AGAIN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

"You…you used to know. But the amnesia…" A tear fell down her face.

"And you completely forgot Yoru existed." I couldn't bear seeing her like this…

She was breaking down...in front of me. The torture…I cant describe it.

"Why didn't she ever come out and tell me?" she cried.

I swallowed, I hoped this question wouldn't come up…in case it led into anything else.

'B-Because of Neji…" I stuttered.

"He...he is in love with you…and…your alter ego, Yoru, is in love with him, and she thinks that if he found out about her, she would never get to see him again…:

"And I…." I had spoken without thinking.

She looked up at me. Hehe, funny, normally I would be looking up at them, I used to be so short you know.

…Of course, my brain was just throwing up these random facts to escape from the reality.

END

Little did they know that Naruto was watching from the bushes, a blush visible on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

Hiro gasped. "I..I lo-"

She leant him against a tree.

"Y-Yes, Gaa-sama?" she whispered, crystal tears on her cheeks.

She slid her hand up under his shirt, and her hair twisted up, helixing around his hands, pinning them to the tree above his head.

"N-no…" he whispered.

She leant up against him, and her hand touched his face slightly.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything he was feeling overflowed at that moment.

A single silver-white tear fell from his darkened eyes as he stared longingly into Hiro's.

The blonde hiding in the bushes politely averted his eyes.

The kunoichi looked down at him, shocked at this sudden break of emotion.

"Gaa-sa?' she asked softly.

His hand slid around her waist, and he pirouetted, and they landed together on the misty ground.

Naruto got up, and slipped away silently, unseen.

OMG I FINALLY FINISHED THIS LAST PART.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
